That Forgotten Spark
by PencilDamage
Summary: Jace & Alec share a moment, but how do they deal with it without hurting everyone around them? Jalec, Malec, Clace, Sisabelle, and any other pairings that I might include later on. set after CoG, before CoFA
1. The Spark

_Okay guys, my first Jalec (or indeed any sort of ship-based) fic, constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_x Pencil Damage_

**That Forgotten Spark**

The flashing lights where, in all honesty, getting on Jace's nerves. He sighed as he sipped his rum and coke, leaning casually against the bar. He was ridiculously underage, but a few witticisms and a charming bat of his eyelashes, and the barmaid promptly ignored the fact she was supposed to ask for ID. He could see Alec across the room, leaning against the wall and trying very hard not to notice the admiring glances of a pair of girls gyrating nearby. Since he'd been with Magnus, there had been a noticeable difference in him. He stood straighter now, he didn't always seem like he as trying to make himself as small as possible. And of course he dressed better, largely thanks to Magnus.

Isabelle was somewhere on the dance floor with Simon, dancing in a way that Jace really did not wish to see his adoptive sister dance. Simon, since having become a vampire, had a gained a bit more co-ordination. Although his version of dancing still consisted of bouncing slightly to the music, at least he managed to do it in time to the beat now. He had even managed to incorporate a bit of swaying, Jace had noted.

There was a vibration in his pocket, and he pulled out his phone, flipping it open as he did so.

**THIS IS LAME. CAN WE PLZ GO NOW?**

Alec was just as bored as he was. Magnus was away on business. Clary was at home looking after her mother, who had food poisoning, whilst Luke was in Idris. Isabelle had dragged them both to Pandemonium with herself and Simon to prevent them moping in their solitude all night, but had promptly disappeared upon entry into the club. Jace typed a quick reply.

**DOWNING MY DRINK. MEET YOU OUT FRONT IN 5.**

They weren't particularly worried about Isabelle. She was more than capable of handling herself, and Simon was no longer a mundane – he could handle trouble.

And so a few minutes later, he and Alec were wandering the backstreets of New York. It was a cool night, a slight drizzle laying a misty haze over their surroundings. Jace wished he'd brought a jacket, or at least had the sense to wear longer sleeves like Alec. His black vest top did very little to protect him from the rain.

"You want to get a cab?" Alec looked at him sideways, noticing his shivering. Jace shook his head.

"I need to walk." Was all he said, but he knew Alec understood that he was restless.

They were going Demon hunting.

It was a good twenty minutes of wandering around backstreets that were well-known demon haunts before they came across anything interesting. They had been walking in a companiable silence, and Jace found himself reminiscing about the old times, when it had always been him and Alec. They were of course still Parabatai, but they used to spend much more time together, before Clary, Magnus, and everyone else had come along. In a way, he missed having Alec to himself.

Jace was snapped out of his thought but a strange crunching noise under his feet. He looked down to see they were in an alleyway littered with bones. Human bones, but blackened, as if they had been charred in a very hot fire.

"Belial demon," Alec whispered.

Jace looked at him, and Alec nodded, unspoken words passing between them. Their standard ambush technique, where Jace acted as bait and Alec hid nearby and attacked at the opportune moment, had worked a million times before.

Jace took a few steps into the alley and Alec slid into the shadows, his seraph blade in his hand. It often happened that he didn't need to step in at all, that Jace would dispatch the demon alone, but Alec wanted to be ready. Just in case.

As more bones splintered beneath Jace's boots, something stirred at the end of the alley. A humanoid figure appeared out of the shadows, moving slowly towards him. It was a skeleton, bones blackened worse than the remains of its victims on the floor, bits of charred flesh hanging from the ribcage, lodged between the bones. Its eyes were black nothingness, but its mouth glowed, bits of liquid fire dripping like drool from a dog. Jace's hand reached for his seraph blade in his pocket. A Belial demon on its own was usually relatively easy to kill. They were resilient, but they were slow.

Jace waited until the demon got closer, feeling Alec's eyes on his back. And then he lashed out with his foot, delivering a spinning kick that could have removed a normal humans head off of its shoulders. The demon staggered back. Without pausing, he whipped out his Seraph blade, whispering its name as he raised his arm, then brought it down with a slashing motion, slicing the demon in half, from its left shoulder to its right hipbone. The demon disintegrated into a puff of ash which faded as it was sucked back into its home dimension.

"Dead in just two hits," Jace commented as he turned to Alec, who smiled and stepped forward to give him a congratulatory pat on the back. His face was all contrasts – pale glows vs shadows – and in the dim light of the nearby street lamp, his eyes were a kind of midnight blue. For a second, Jace saw what he imagine Magnus must see; eyes dark and intense, skin that looked soft and flawless, and lips that were full, like his sisters but somehow different, and Jace found himself for a second wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

Alec's gaze shifted past Jace, his gaze widening at something. His mouth moved as he whispered an angel's name, his seraph blade blazing to life just as something slammed into Jace's back, sending him stumbling into Alec, knocking them both to the floor. Jace felt something heavy land on him, but a second later it was gone, accompanied by the strange whooshing noise that demons made when they were killed. Jace glanced down towards Alec's hand. His seraph blade was held upright, and whatever had tried to ambush them had evidently landed directly on it. I smiled and looked back up to Alec's face, before it occurred to him, that he was lying face down on Alec, and those lips he had been contemplating only moments ago were now inches from his own. Using his arms, he raised himself slightly off of Alec, holding himself in a sort of press-up position above him.

"One hit. You beat me," he observed, looking down into Alec's face and wondering why he didn't just get up. Why he felt he had to stay here, hovering above Alec.

The other blue eyes gazed up at him intently. This was odd. Alec would never have met Jace's eyes in a situation like this one month ago. But now he held Jace's gaze, saying nothing. He made no move to push Jace off of him. He was waiting. It was all up to Jace.

"Come on, no whoops of delight? No throwing your hands up in the air in celebration? Beating me doesn't happen often." Jace teased. Alec cracked a smile.

"I love how near-death experiences don't humble you at all Jace,"

Jace grinned.

"So… Are you going to get off of me or are we going to lie in this alleyway until tomorrow morning?" Alec wanted to know, and Jace winked.

"I thought this was your fantasy come true," he replied, only half joking. His smile slowly disappeared as his gaze lowered from Alec's eyes to his lips. His soft, full lips, with their perfectly shaped cupids bow. His own lips parted, and unconsciously, without really noticing what he was doing, he lowered himself slightly, slowly, until they were less than an inch apart. He waited for Alec to push him off. Alec did no such thing. Instead, he kept his gaze on Jace steady, so that when Jace moved his eyes back up, they were again met by the intense gaze of those dark blue eyes. And without warning, those beautiful eyes closed, and suddenly, that forgotten spark inside him returned, and Alec had lifted his head, pressing his lips to Jace's.

It was as if he had sucked the strength from Jace, whose arms crumpled and he fell onto Alec, returning the kiss with fervour. Alec's hands were now on the back of Jace's head, his fingers running through the soft gold of his hair as their lips moved against each other. He wrapped his legs around Jace, pulling him against himself as his tongue gently pushed its way into Jace's mouth. The other boy inhaled sharply, but did nothing to stop him.

Alec wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to being in charge, of being the one to move things forward. Yet although he responded to every move Alec made, Jace did not try to take charge of the situation. He let Alec's hands wander down his back, under his t-shirt, his tongue brushing Jace's lips as he did so. Alec kissed him with a fierce sort of desperation, pulling Jace closer to him as everything he'd felt for the last few years was poured out in a kiss. And Jace let him. Alec knew what he wanted. Jace had no idea why he was letting this happen, only that he was enjoying it, more than he ever would have thought possible. It was so different to kissing Clary that-

"Clary!" Jace gasped, rolling off of Alec and leaping to his feet, staring at Alec with a dazed looking expression on his face.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered, and a spear of guilt shot through him. The same guilt he knew Jace was feeling too.

"Maybe we should go."

Jace's breathing had slowed. He had composed himself, but he wouldn't meet Alec's eye as he stood up.

_Oh how the tables have turned_, Alec thought, watching Jace turn away and walk quickly out of the alleyway, as if he could leave the memory of what had just happened behind him.


	2. The Birds and the Bees

_Finally got round to writing a second chapter, which includes Jace and Alec very awkwardly discussing their sex lives. Yuh-huh. I totally went there._

_Anyways, the usual applies; the more reviews, the faster the next chapter.(which you might be interested to know will contain Magnus)_

_Much love,_

_x PencilDamage_

**Chapter 2**

Isabelle knocked, but didn't bother waiting to fling the door open.

"So what's up with you and Alec?"

Jace's head snapped up immediately from the book he had been reading.

"What?"

Isabelle sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm not stupid. I know you've been avoiding each other. What did you fight about?"

Jace's heart, whose rhythm had doubled at Isabelle's words, began to slow to its normal pace. He looked back down into the pages of his book.

"Nothing. We just don't feel like hanging out together at the moment."

"No shit. But why?"

Isabelle stepped inside, shut the door, and plonked herself uninvited onto his bed. He ignored her and tried to continue reading, while she picked at a loose thread on his duvet. She knew she couldn't make Jace tell her if he didn't want to. She also hoped that of she irritated him enough, he would want to tell her, just to get rid of her.

Jace was silent as he turned a page.

Isabelle was considering flouncing out of the room in a huff, when another knock came on the door.

"Oh for the love of mu shu pork, who is it this time?"

there was a pause, before an awkward voice came through the door.

"Alec."

Jace sighed and put his book down, but said nothing.

"Jace, we need to talk." Came Alec's voice through the door.

"Sure, come in. Isabelle is in here already," Jace said, and Isabelle couldn't help but notice the tone of warning in his voice, alerting Alec to the fact that they weren't free to talk.

The door opened and Alec came into the room, glancing at Isabelle uncomfortably. She threw up her hands in exasperation, jumped to her feet and strode out of the door.

"I'll find out what this is about!" she called back, just as Alec was closing the door behind her. he came and sat awkwardly on the end of Jace's bed.

"So," he said.

"Not your best display of your extensive vocabulary Alec," Jace commented, eyes trained on his book. "Is Izzy outside?" he nodded towards the door, where he knew his adoptive sister would be attempting to eavesdrop.

"Probably, but the soundproofing runes I did for you the other day should hold," Alec said.

"How do you know?"

"I did the same on my bedroom, and they worked fine."

"When did you make noise in your- oh. Right." Jace tried not to let his thoughts go in the direction of Alec and Magnus' bedroom antics, partly because it made him uncomfortable, and partly because his imagination came up with hilarious ideas of the kinds of things Magnus would wear to bed for the purposes of foreplay.

"You mean you and Clary haven't …?" Alec wanted to know. "I mean, that is why I did your soundproofing for you,"

"Well, we have, sort of…" Jace felt very strange talking to Alec about him and Clary's intimate moments, but he was curious about Alec and Magnus, and he knew that in a conversation like this, he would have to reveal details if he were to receive them.

"Sort of?" Alec raised his eyebrow. "Jace, you either went in there or you didn't,"

"Well have you been there?" Jace demanded defensively.

"I asked first, but for your information, yeah, I've gone all the way." Alec said, surprised at how confidently he spoke, and then immediately felt embarrassed. Jace saw the expression change on his face. Alec had changed a lot, become more confident, more sure of himself, but he was still by no means an extrovert. He respected the trust and courage Alec must have to be able to speak to him about this, and chose to swallow his question about who was giving and receiving.

"Oh, okay. Well, Clary and I, we've done it a couple of times," Jace told him.

"And what's the _sort of_ bit about?"

"Well," Jace chewed his lip, wondering if he was about to make a total fool of himself with the question he was about to ask. "it depends. What exactly would you constitute as all the way?"

Alec's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Jace, you have surely got to be the last person I need explain the birds and the bees too!"

"No, no, no! That's definitely not what I meant!" Jace was quick to correct him. "It's just that… does it still count as all the way if I don't… you know, _finish_?"

Alec was speechless for a moment. Jace looked at him imploringly, as if he was waiting for Alec to say it was ok. He had never expected to be the one giving Jace advice on these kinds of things.

"okay, well, what do you mean you can't finish? You can't stay hard or you can't… you know…"

"I always have to finish myself off," Jace said, looking down at the duvet. "Clary hates it. She thinks its because of her."

"Is it?" Alec asked without thinking, and Jace's gaze snapped up to meet his.

"I've been with plenty of girls and this has never happened to me," he said slowly, as if thinking about his choice of words. "And I love Clary more than I ever thought possible. Of course I've been dying to get her into bed for ages. And now when I finally did…" he took a deep breath, still holding Alec's gaze.

"Then there's some emotional baggage that's holding you back Jace," he said. "And you have a habit of carrying an abnormally large amount of emotional baggage."

Jace nodded. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Alec was again shocked at the fact that he was the one giving Jace Wayland, of all people, sex advice.

"Think about whatever issues you have with Clary. Are you still scared of losing her? Whatever it is Jace, you need to talk to her about it. She'll understand, and she'll try her best to reassure you." Alec told him, a strange feeling, almost like fear, in his stomach. He had never heard Jace sound this vulnerable in all the years he'd known him.

"Other than that, experiment in the bedroom," Alec grinned wickedly all of a sudden, trying to lighten the mood and drag Jace's thoughts away from darker things. Broody and miserable were not emotions that Alec was good at dealing with in other people.

"Uh-oh," Jace groaned. "I don't think I can handle hearing details of you and Magnus in the bedroom," he shook his head, back to his normal self, all traces of their previous conversation erased.

"Yeah, well luckily for you I didn't come here to give you details," Alec grinned, but it faded quickly as he remembered what he had come here for in the first place. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Jace asked innocently, and Alec groaned inwardly. Jace was going to play the denial card.

"About the other night. After Pandemonium."

"What about it?"

"You know. What happened between us."

"What happened between us?" Jace's voice had taken on a dangerous tone, warning Alec not to go there. But Alec had spent too many years of his life pretending, and he has every intention of going there.

"This happened," he said, and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against Jace's. He expected the other boy to push him off. To pull away. But Jace did no such thing. At first he was just letting Alec kiss him. But then he responded, moving his mouth, parting his lips, the tip of his tongue running along Alec's bottom lip. It sent shivers through his body. Jace pressed his lips harder against Alec's, and without realising what he was doing, slid his left hand round the back of Alec's neck, pushing his fingers through the soft dark hair and pulling the other boys heads towards him.

There was a knock on the door, and they sprang apart.

"Seriously, out of all the rooms in the institute, why has mine become the designated meeting place?" he complained loudly as Isabelle pushed the door open, again without invitation. "I could be having sex in here!"

Alec's eye's widened for a fraction of a second before returning to normal, but Isabelle caught it. There was definitely something going on here.

"Spill the beans guys. What's going on?"

Jace put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, you got me Izzy. Me, Clary, Alec and Magnus are planning to double elope."  
>"double elope?" Isabelle repeated.<p>

"Yeah, it's like a double date, but eloping instead of dating. Were considering going somewhere like Hawaii."

Isabelle gritted her teeth in frustration, and for the second time in less than an hour, strode out of Jace's room vowing to find out what they were keeping from her.


	3. Guilt and Gossip

_Sorry for the wait guys. This chapter is very conversation-based, and sets the scene for the next chapter, which when you get to the end of this chapter, you can guess will be very eventful! As always, comments and reviews are appreciated!_

_x PencilDamage_

**Chapter 3**

"What's on your mind?"  
>Magnus was lying on the leather couch, dressed rather demurely compared his usual style. He wore silver metallic skinny jeans and a midnight-blue shirt with studs on the collar, and his hair, although arranged into its usual messy spikes, was devoid of any glitter. His cat-like eyes were trained on Alec with affectionate concern, causing Alec's stomach to twist in guilt. He tried to look nonchalant as he shrugged and said "nothing really, just tired I guess."<p>

Magnus raised his eyebrow. Alec had been fidgety and distant all afternoon, and Magnus had waited for him to mention whatever was bothering him, but he hadn't. Nor had he seemed to relax in all the time he had been here.

"Sure you are."

"What? I've been training pretty intensively for the past few days!" Alec answered a little too defensively, and Magnus sighed.

"Is it something to do with Jace?"

Alec's head jerked up involuntarily. _Jackpot_, thought Magnus.

"No, why would it be?" again, it was obvious Alec was trying to sound casual, but he wasn't a very good liar.

"Because you never feel comfortable talking about Jace with me." Magnus stated simply. It was something he had noticed from the very beginning of their relationship. Although he was pretty sure that Alec no longer had feelings for his parabatai, it was obvious that he did not feel at ease talking about him. Magnus had always assumed it was because Alec was worried that talking about Jace would make him jealous, but he had lived too long, been in too many relationships, to allow something such as an ex-crush (especially for someone as young as Alec) to affect him much. He had also learned to recognise when a lover was keeping something from him to preserve his feelings.

"What? I mention Jace all the time," Alec insisted, and Magnus was the one to shrug this time.  
>"Only in passing," he said, as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. It was from London, where he had been this weekend. There seemed to be a trend for studs and sequins there at the moment, and Magnus had had a great time browsing the stalls of handmade and re-worked vintage goods in one the well-known markets. "You avid going into any detail, like you're worried you'll offend me or something. You two are parabatai, I don't for a minute expect you to not hang out together Alec."<br>The uncertainty in Alec's face was obvious, although Magnus couldn't quite figure out what he was uncertain about.

"Did you two have a fight?"

Alec shook his head.

"Well, if it was an argument with Isabelle you would have been ranting about girls being stubborn and difficult from the moment you walked in the door," Magnus said. "Something obviously happened between you and Jace."

Alec's eyes flicked away and he bit his lip as he looked at the floor, and Magnus's stomach twisted as he interpreted Alec's response.

"Ah."

x-x-x 

"Isabelle said that you and Alec have fallen out," Clary said without looking at Jace.  
>They were sitting on the grass in the middle of central park as the sun lowered itself towards the skyline, staining the sky with streaks of orange and purple. She had her sketchbooks and colouring pencils, and was halfway through a drawing of the silhouettes of the trees a few hundred metres away against the colourful background of the sunset.<p>

Jace silently cursed women and their penchant for passing information on to each other.

"It's nothing. We just don't feel like hanging out together," he replied.

"Uh-huh," Clary said as she gazed thoughtfully and her pencils before switching from the burnt orange colour she had just been using in favour of a pale lilac. "Izzy says you guys have been weird since the night at the club. She thinks one of you said something when drunk and it led to an argument."

"Izzy needs to get a new boyfriend so she can tell everyone about her relationship instead of getting involved in mine," Jace pointed out as he stretched his arms over his head. He loved spending time with Clary, but doing nothing for too long made him restless, and they had been sitting in the same spot for almost two hours as Clary sketched.

"Relationship?" Clary repeated, raising her eyebrow, and too late Jace realised his mistake. He quickly sought for a way to explain his choice of words without seeming like he was making excuses.

"Yeah, you know. Parabatai and all that jazz. She doesn't have one, so she always made up for it with a string of completely unsuitable boyfriends. Now she doesn't have a distraction, she has to involve herself in mine and Alec's business. I always assumed it was a girl thing," He said as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"I think she's genuinely concerned," Clary said, slightly reproachfully, and Jace felt a stab of guilt at using his sister as an excuse. And then an even sharper stab of guilt at the fact he needed an excuse in the first place. His voice was gentle when he answered.

"Clary, do you honestly think Alec and I have never fought?"

"Of course you have, but-"

"Look, we may not be related by blood, but Alec is my brother. Siblings fight, it's just something that happens. Besides, me and Alec not speaking for a bit is nothing compared to the blazing rows that me and Izzy have had in the past."

"Well if you're so chilled about it all, why don't you both just talk it over and sort it out?" Clary wanted to know, and Jace shrugged, not looking at her.

"Sometimes people need time apart to cool down."

He could feel Clary's eyes on him, and hoped to Raziel that this was not one of those moments where she saw through his bullshit.

But Clary just nodded; she had never had siblings, so she took Jace's word for it that this was something she wouldn't quite understand. She picked up a lemon yellow colouring pencil and added some highlights to the clouds that drifted across the multicoloured sky.

Jace on the other hand hoped that what he had said to Clary was true. Not that he and Alec had argued, but the principle was the same. Something had happened between them, and maybe time apart would help to smooth things over and allow things to get back to normal between them.

He tried to be soothed by these thoughts, but still felt a twinge of guilt as he draped his arm over Clary's shoulder.

x-x-x

"There's some weird shit going on between Jace and Alec," Isabelle said, before Simon had even fully sat down. They were at Taki's, their usual haunt. Isabelle had taken the liberty of ordering him a coffee with blood, which sat steaming in front of her.

"Hi, nice to see you too," Simon responded as she pushed the cup towards him. He had smelt it from the second he had walked in the door, and was touched by Isabelle's thoughtfulness, although he knew better than to mention it. Sweet and caring were the last things Isabelle wanted to be known for.

"Sorry," she said. "how are you?"  
>"Not bad," he answered. "you?"<br>"Confused," she said. "Alec and Jace are acting _really_ weird. I can't figure out why."

"Weird how?" Simon asked, genuinely curious. Clary hadn't mentioned anything to him about Jace acting odd.

"He and Alec are fighting."  
>"about what?"<br>"I have no idea," Isabelle sighed, sipping on her own blood-free coffee.  
>"and that's weird because…?" Simon probed her. He and his sister had fought incessantly over the silliest things before she had moved out. His mother had never involved herself, knowing that within a few hours they would have both completely forgotten that they had argued in the first place. He had assumed that all siblings were like that, despite Alec and Jace's complicated history.<p>

"Neither of them will talk about it. They're avoiding eachother."

"Well they've fought before haven't they?"  
>Isabelle shrugged. "Sort of. But Alec would always go and make the effort to patch things up. This time, he doesn't seem to be too bothered, and Jace isn't making an effort either." She said.<p>

"Well, things have changed between them," Simon pointed out, and Isabelle looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean? They're still parabatai-"  
>"Alec was in love with Jace before," Simon interrupted. "That would have affected his behaviour; he would have gone to any lengths to make sure he didn't sabotage what he had with Jace, even if it was only one-sided. He has Magnus now, so he doesn't feel the need to run after Jace every time he's sulking about something."<p>

Isabelle considered this for a moment, then sighed.

"yeah I guess. I'm just used to them always being together. Now that they both have relationships, the institute feels empty. Even when they're there, I mean." She said. "the three of us used to be together 24/7, and now I barely see either of them separately, let alone in the same room."

Simon detected a hint of something in her voice – resentment maybe? Without thinking, he reached across the table and placed his cold hand on her warm one, squeezing in what he hoped was a reassuring way. For a moment, her eyes were wide when she looked up at him from the table where she had been staring glumly. But before he could interpret her emotions, she smiled wickedly.

"Want to go to a party tonight?"  
>"Party? Uh… sure," Simon answered, trying to keep up with the sudden change in conversation topic. "What kind of party?"<p>

"There's going to be a glamour placed on a small area in central park somewhere," she told him, pulling her hand from his and reaching for her phone. "mundanes cant get into the clearing without the help of a someone inside, but there will be a few there who know about these things. Mostly downworlders, European electro music, and pretty lights. Should be fun."

She flipped her phone open, her hands flying over the keypad as she typed a text.

"Yeah, sounds like a blast," Simon said darkly, remembering the last party he had been to with Isabelle, where he had been turned into a rat.

"It'll be nice for all of us to hang out together again," Isabelle smiled a little wistfully, and Simon realised just how lonely she must be feeling at the moment. She had spent her entire life with Jace and Alec, they were her only true friends. Now that they were both otherwise engaged, they had obviously left quite a big gap in Isabelle's life; one that she was having trouble filling.

They remained in the coffee shop for almost an hour, Isabelle chatting away about various outfit ideas, Simon only partly joking when he gave his opinion. "Silver thigh-high boots? Very European techno scene," Isabelle was saying at one point.

"Very European transvestite more like." Was Simon's completely honest reply, and Isabelle couldn't help but laugh. She would never admit to Simon just how much she enjoyed talking to him – it would destroy her image as an untouchable ice-queen – but she really appreciated him taking the time to listen to her ramble about girly things without trying to pretend to give a serious opinion on something he knew nothing about (as her mother may have done) or wait for her to finish talking (as Alec and Jace would have done).

Throughout the conversation, her phone vibrated several times.

"Ok, that's everyone confirmed," she said after the fourth text, looking satisfied. "Although Magnus is asking me what I'm wearing so we don't clash, which is a bit unnerving…"  
>Simon raised his eyebrow. "Just tell him not to wear silver thigh-high boots, I don't think I could handle that." He told her as he dropped a few dollar bills on the table. They both rose from their seats and left the diner, still discussing the pros and cons of silver thigh-high boots, with Simon strongly voicing his opinion that they should be banned altogether.<p>

_As you can imagine, the party is going to be eventful! I'll try not to take anywhere near as long to update next time, as I'm pretty excited about this party myself! ;)_


End file.
